Astaroth
Astaroth (or Ashtaroth, Astarte, Ishtar, Astarot or Asteroth), formerly known as Esther, is a Crowned Prince of Jinnestan and Duke of Hell. Astaroth is also the twenty-ninth spirit listed in the Ars Goetia. He is an exceptionally powerful Duke of Hell assisted by four demons: Aamon, Barbatos, Rashaverak and Pruflas. He is depicted as a naked man with a dragon's hands, feet and wings, a secondary pair of angel's wings, wearing a crown, holding a serpent and riding a wolf. He can seduce men through laziness and vanity, make men wise in mathematical sciences and handicrafts, reveal hidden treasures, make men invisible and give them power over serpents. When he was an Angel, he was a former prince of the Thrones. Astaroth also features as an archdemon associated with the qliphoth (adverse forces) according to later Kabbalistic texts. Astaroth is summoned for his ability to grant friendships to great lords; a nocturnal demon, he is most powerful on Fridays between the tenth and the eleventh hour of the night. Once this demon appears his summoner should not stand too close, as Astaroth gives off a deadly stench. He willingly answers all questions regarding the past, present, and future and will give up easily any secrets that he knows. Astaroth enjoys talking at length about the creation of the world, the Fall, and the faults of demons, taking great care to point out how he is being punished unjustly. According to some demonologists of the 16th century, August is the month during which this demon's attacks against man are stronger. According to Sebastien Michaelis, he is a demon of the First Hierarchy, who seduces by means of laziness, self-doubt, and rationalized philosophies. His adversary is St. Bartholomew, who can protect against him for he has resisted Astaroth's temptations. To others, he teaches mathematical sciences and handicrafts, can make men invisible and lead them to hidden treasures, and answers every question formulated to him. He was also said to give to mortal beings the power over serpents. He is sometimes referred to as the prince of accusers and inquisitors, with powers to rival that of the great demons Bael and Beelzebub. His name is derived from the Canaanaite goddess Ashtoreth (or Astarte in Greek). Indeed, Astaroth seems to frequently mention that he wishes to return to being the fertility goddess Ishtar; an appropriate homage to the origin of his name. Astaroth, alongside Mammon, also took care of Azazel's son, Hellboy. The two demons witnessed the birth of the Cambion in Hell, and then cut of his right hand, and crafted on the enigmatic Right Hand of Doom in it's place. Astaroth believes that with this object, which is the key to the Outerverse, they can unleash and maybe even control the Outer God Yog-Sothoth, using the ancient deity in their war against God and Heaven. It's said that after Lucifer conquered Hell but before the Seven Princes of Hell came to be, there was an evil trinity between Lucifer, Beelzebub and Astaroth or Lucifer, Beelzebub and Leviathan. Category:Demons Category:Beings Category:Hell Category:Goetia Category:Spirit Category:False God Category:Duke of Hell Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Archdemon Category:Prince of Hell